


Love incision

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A mouthy rude brat is a man that frets. Rosi thinks that it is cute
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 57





	Love incision

“You’re supposed to be hidden.” Law hissed and Rosi took the moment that he backed Law to roll his eyes. “And why aren’t you wearing your coat?” Rosi took a moment to roll his eyes again at Law’s tone. He would have never thought that the snotty brat that Law used to be could be so attentive and annoying.

He loved Law. he had loved him when he was a brat thinking he wasn’t going to live. He had loved him when the light had come back into his eyes and for Rosi he had fallen in love years after their parting. When he had woken from his coma to find a man that claimed to be Law. He had fallen right in love because Law had just grown up so well.

It had been hard to mesh to the two people but only at first. To wake up after he swore he had failed at almost everything. He had thought he had died but he certainly owed all of that snow something. He was glad that he got to live.

He had woken up to find a man he didn’t know and to find that he hadn’t failed after all. He had fallen for the man that Law had become. It was so hard. It had been hard for him to be ready to actually acknowledge Law as a man. Rosi had missed out on the good stuff. He went to sleep and when he woke up the age he thought he was he wasn’t and Law was supposed to be a few years under him.

He was supposed to be in his forties but he didn’t look it or feel it. One thanks to the damn Dragons. Blood couldn’t be wasted even when he didn’t believe in the Celestial crap. Never had and he had been too young to be brainwashed like Doffy had been.

“Cora-san!” Oh but sometimes the brat in Law peeped through from time to time. Rosi stifled a grin before he looked over his shoulder. The submarine didn’t always cruise on top of the waves but when it did he liked to be outside. Bepo usually joined him and Rosi had developed a fondness for that bear. “Cora-san.” Law growled. “Were you even listening to me?”

“Oh. Hm.” It was just to irritate Law mostly. Rosi dug into his pocket for the cigarettes that Penguin kept sneaking him after Law tossed them out. “I heard you. Who crew heard you.” His eyes moved to the door where the crew ducked away. “And we’re in the middle of the ocean Law. Can’t be more hidden than that. Anyone sees us the first thing they will think about is you. Not me.” And that felt so good.

“You’re taking unnecessary risks.” Law raised his hand and Rosi scowled as Law switched the cigarettes with an apple. Not funny. “Fresh air is good but-“ He glanced at the door before he cleared his throat. Rosi grinned when his crew stared back without shame. “Go down.” He hissed. He only got groans from his crew. “Insubordinate-“

“Reminds me of you.” Rosi admitted as he leaned against the railing. “It’s cute.” Law’s crew was adorable and they suited him. “I came up here to think a bit. I like the sea you know.”

“Since you joined the Marines.” Law sassed before he joined Rosi. Rosi grinned as he stared at their shoes. This cute little brat. “All these years can’t be wiped away so easily Rosi. I’m going to worry.”

“You’re fretting.” Rosi corrected before he admitted. “I know I hurt you. I hurt a lot of people Law. not just you. Sengoku might never forgive me for the things I did. I picked you and a lot of people suffered.” He raised his hand before he cupped Law’s cheek. The warmth in his hands he would never. Could never take lightly. “And I would do it again.”

“You loved me.” Law smiled. “And I loved you even back then.” His eyes glittered in amusement. “Although our loves back then was very different.”

“I refuse to believe.” Rosi rolled his eyes. “That you were checking me out back then. Law. You hate me. You tried to stab me.” He pointed out. “And then you hated me for dragging to all of those hospitals. You didn’t have the energy to talk. The sassing you did was all you really could do. If anything happened it was after we parted.”

Because while he could be a little slow on things he knew the look in this Law’s eyes was completely different to the brat he still loved. Law looked at him differently and it was cute. Maybe he had went through puberty and Rosi had played a big role in that. He knew how these things happened. Who even cared? He had Law now and he knew Law wasn’t going to let go.

“Do you know what day it is today?” Law said softly as he reached up. he was such a brat but- It felt nice when he dragged his fingers through Rosi’s hair. “You should have gotten me something romantic Cora-san. A bear-“

“Bepo would cry.” Rosi laughed. “And before you say get you candy or chocolates… would you really want those things?” He slid his hands to Law’s waist before he moved them so he caged Law in. he ducked his head so he could whisper in Law’s ear. “Besides the only thing heart related you want is mine. Especially since you dedicated your life to declaring yourself as mine.”

And that had been a sexy thing to wake up. Everything that covered Law’s life had him in it. The tattoos were a big plus even though he knew that Law had yet to explain the meanings of some of the others. A surgeon covered in tattoos and he was all Rosi’s. He would have never been able to think of something like this.

“You saved me.” Law said softly before he brought Rosi so they were face to face. He was the one to start the kiss like he had been the one to start so many of their kisses. Rosi was a little gun shy on starting their kisses. “You’re mine Rosi it goes both ways. You belong to me and you’ve chosen me. You have since long ago.”

“And I don’t regret it.” Rosi pressed a deeper kiss on Law and sighed when Law relaxed under him. Such a beautiful intense man and he couldn’t look away from Rosi. Things like this was where it was at. This is where happiness and satisfaction lay. He thought back to what he had been thinking about and pulled away. “You have my heart Law.”

“Ya I do.” Law was just so damn cheeky but when he slid his hands down Rosi stopped thinking about Law’s brat tendencies. He focused on the man he found and was very much in love with instead.


End file.
